


It Feels Better Biting Down

by SelfRescuingPrincess



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfRescuingPrincess/pseuds/SelfRescuingPrincess
Summary: Tommy stands at his bathroom mirror, towel around his waist, and looks at all the bite marks and bruises on his collarbone/shoulder/neck/chest. He presses on them and feels the soreness. Helikesit. He likes that he has a souvenir from their encounter, so he knows he didn’t imagine any of it.





	It Feels Better Biting Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name, "It Feels better Biting Down" by Lorde

Tommy is over at Jon’s house on a sunny Saturday helping him plant some flowers in his front yard. It’s hot. Jon wipes his brow and smears dirt from his work glove across his face. Tommy laughs and says, “Dude, you got dirt on your face.”

“Where?”

“Like, everywhere.” Tommy giggles. The dirt on Jon’s face has combined with his sweat and the result is a mess.

“I’m going to get us some beers.”

Tommy finishes mulching around the flowers. He stands up to assess their work. It actually looks pretty nice.

Jon comes back out with two bottles and hands one to Tommy. The cool liquid feels good in this heat. Jon says, “You won’t believe it, but I had the most insane dream last night.”

“Oh, yeah?” Tommy presses the cold glass bottle to his cheek.

“Yeah, it was insane. Like, we totally hooked up. In my dream,” Jon says. Like it’s no big deal.

Tommy can feel his blush rise all the way to his ears and is glad he can hide behind the heat. “Oh. Yeah?”

“Yeah, it was hot.” Like he’s talking about the weather. “I was a vampire and we, like, fucked all over my house. Dreams are so weird.”

“Heh. Wow.” Tommy doesn’t know what to say to that. Jon had a dream about him? Was it like all the dreams Tommy has had about Jon? All the fantasies Tommy has had about Jon? All the whatevers Tommy has had about Jon? Probably not, but it was something. Or not. But he said it was hot. But it was just a dream. _Stop fixating on it,_ he tells himself. Tommy picks up a bag of soil because he doesn’t know what else to do.

It is one thousand degrees so once they’re done with the flowers they decide to hangout in the backyard by the pool. Tommy takes his shirt off because he’s gross and sweaty and dirty. He’s sitting on a lounge chair in his shorts when Jon says, “Dude, you’re gonna burn, c’mere.” 

Tommy gets up and walks over to Jon, who has procured sunscreen like he’s some kind of adult. Jon squeezes some of the lotion into his hand and starts to spread it across Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy can’t help but lean into the slide of Jon’s hands, but he’s doing his best to breathe like a human who is normal.

Jon finishes with the sunscreen, and says, “There you go! Safe from the sun!”

And then.

And then Jon very quickly bites Tommy’s neck.

Tommy inhales and is startled by the sharpness. He looks over his shoulder, eyes wide at Jon who just tosses him the tube of sunscreen while he runs off and cannonballs into the pool. Tommy just stands there like an idiot.

++++

A few hours later, after laying in the sun, drinking some beers, cooling off in the pool, and possibly hallucinating about Jon biting his neck, Tommy is helping Jon clean up after dinner. He is standing at the sink, almost elbow-deep in soapy water, when he feels Jon breathing on his neck. Tommy goes very still. “Uh, Jon?”

Jon breathes in and noses at the nape of Tommy’s neck. “I can’t stop thinking about the dream I had.” He drags his teeth along Tommy’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Tommy feels like his skin might peel off, as if he hadn’t put on any sunscreen at all. He turns around so his back is to the sink. Jon doesn’t give him any extra room to move, so they end up chest to chest. 

“Yeah.” Jon breathes against Tommy’s neck. “You were so hot.” Jon licks Tommy’s shoulder, his hands on the counter behind Tommy, caging him in.

“Oh god.” Tommy whispers.

Jon is pressing Tommy against the sink as he digs his teeth into Tommy’s chest. Tommy is briefly concerned that all the air has been sucked out of the room. He is grabbing at Jon’s hips with wet hands and it’s all he can do to stay upright as Jon sucks a mark into his clavicle.

++++

The next morning, Tommy stands at his bathroom mirror, towel around his waist, and looks at all the bite marks and bruises on his collarbone/shoulder/neck/chest. He presses on them and feels the soreness. He _likes_ it. He likes that he has a souvenir from their encounter, so he knows he didn’t imagine any of it. He wonders if it would be weird to ask Jon over this evening.

He makes a pot of coffee and stares at his phone, trying to decide what to do. He wants to be chill, not as desperate as he feels.

To Jon: _< hey wanna help me hang a picture need a second set of eyes>_

_<...Jon is typing>_

From Jon: _< yeah whatever you want>_

Jon comes over that afternoon and they end up making out on Tommy’s couch for an hour while they pretend to watch a movie. Jon peels Tommy out of his shirt, like he can’t bear to have any fabric between him and Tommy’s skin. He’s got Tommy against the arm of the couch as he sinks his teeth into Tommy’s shoulder, worrying the skin, soothing it with his smooth tongue. 

Tommy has never been into this kind of thing before. Or at least he’s never been with anyone else who was into it. Once he was with someone who was into spanking, but to Tommy it always seemed odd and performative. But here with Jon, Tommy feels like his skin is electrified, and every time Jon bites him it brings a jolt of arousal.

Jon is sucking angry red marks down Tommy’s stomach as he gets his fingers under the waistband of Tommy’s shorts. Tommy is practically vibrating with the stimulation when Jon looks up at him through his long dark eyelashes. “Is this okay? Can I keep going?” 

Tommy swallows and thinks the absolute worst thing in the world would be if Jon stopped what he was doing. “Ye-yes. Please.”

Jon grins and bites his hip. He gets Tommy’s shorts and briefs off and mouths his way up Tommy’s thighs. Tommy doesn’t know what to do with his hands- the feeling of Jon’s mouth is so overwhelming. Jon presses his face against Tommy’s dick which is rapidly hardening. Tommy places one hand lightly against the back of Jon’s head and Jon presses back into his touch. He seems to be into it so Tommy pushes Jon a little more firmly into his crotch. Jon says “Yeah” right before he slides his mouth over Tommy’s cock.

“Holy fuck, Jon.” Tommy has one hand on Jon’s head, the other fisted against his mouth. Jon’s lips, already plump from all their kissing, are wrapped tightly around Tommy. Jon leans on Tommy’s hips to hold him still while he sucks Tommy down. Tommy groans, and Jon responds by lightly dragging his teeth up the length of Tommy’s dick. In the past Tommy might have pulled away from someone using their teeth on him but today the sharpness makes him feel alive. He’s breathing so hard, and Jon has barely started. 

As Jon slides up and down Tommy, he digs his fingers into Tommy’s hips. Tommy feels like he’s flying, and he can’t think straight with all the attention Jon is giving him. It feels like Jon is everywhere, and Tommy sinks further into the couch. He is already close, and he has enough presence of mind to try and tap Jon on the shoulder as a warning, but Jon just digs his nails into Tommy’s skin with stunning grip strength. He sucks with such force that Tommy jerks and comes, shouting, every muscle in his body tensing, his toes curling. Tommy is coming harder than he ever has in his life and Jon rides him through it, swallowing around him. 

Tommy lays there, completely boneless, and blinks at the ceiling, not even two brain cells to rub together. Jon has his head on Tommy’s stomach, scratching circles into his chest until they both come back to Earth.

++++

They don’t really talk about it, but Tommy continues to text Jon with various pretexts to hang out. They never needed them before- they would just go over to one or the other’s house. But they weren’t hooking up before either. Excuses Tommy has used: help with putting a bookshelf together, an overabundance of cookies sent from his mom, rearranging his living room. All of them either completely bogus or never achieved. Every time ending with Jon’s mouth all over Tommy.

Tommy loves all the bruises, loves to push on them (which is, like, super not weird, right?), loves to watch them fade from red to purple to yellow-green. He starts to feel a little guilty like he's getting all the benefits, and not reciprocating. He doesn’t quite understand what Jon is getting out of it, other than hand jobs Tommy hopes are adequate enough. But every time they are together it’s as if Jon couldn’t stay away from him if he tried. Not that Tommy is complaining- he’s definitely enjoying the feeling of being wanted, and he can’t get enough of what Jon does to him.

++++

Tommy, Jon, and Lovett are all hanging out at Jon’s pool and Tommy- without thinking- takes off his shirt and Lovett sits up from where he is lounging in an Adirondack chair, "Whoa dude, were you mauled by a tiger?" 

_Oh shit_. Tommy glances down at his chest and turns bright red. "Uh," he looks to Jon who has conveniently disappeared.

Tommy is fully caught out- and this thing with Jon has been going on for long enough that he has some bruises that are super dark, some are faded, some are last-night-bright. Lovett looks genuinely concerned, “Seriously, what happened to you?”

Tommy is racking his brain for a believable answer while simultaneously panicking that it’s taking too long, when Jon _finally_ comes back out with fresh drinks for everyone and asks, "How's that kickboxing class you've been going to, Tom?"

Tommy says something vague about this imaginary kickboxing class and how it’s so challenging. Lovett is responds, "Listen Tommy, no amount of glistening abdominal muscles are worth what you are going through." At the same time, Jon is on the other side of Lovett making googly eyes at Tommy and it's all Tommy can do to keep a straight face. Lovett whirls around to Jon, and asks "Jon, are you sanctioning this violence masquerading as fitness?" 

Jon, who has to cover his giggle by taking a sip of beer, says, "I dunno, Tommy seems to be pretty into it." Tommy chokes on his beer.

++++

Later that night, after Lovett has left, Tommy and Jon are lounging on Jon’s couch. Tommy is stewing in his embarrassment at being called out by Lovett and then having to lie to him because he can’t own up to his own weirdness. Jon rolls his head against the back of the couch to look over at him, "You’re awfully quiet. You okay, dude?" Tommy scrubs his face and says, "Yeah, it's just. You know." Tommy doesn’t know how to explain his complicated feelings of mortification and desire.

Jon leans over to him to kiss his shoulder. He smiles up at Tommy and answers, "Yeah," but- like a reflex- he starts to drag his teeth along Tommy’s arm, and Tommy (also as a reflex) shivers at the anticipation of Jon's mouth.

He turns his head to look down at Jon when something flips in Tommy's brain. He suddenly sits up and pushes Jon back against the couch so he's lying flat and Tommy has his hands on Jon's chest, sort of hovering over him. Jon looks caught off-guard- his eyebrows are raised but he's grinning, tongue between his teeth. Tommy rakes his fingers down Jon's pecs, and Jon throws his head back, breathing in, eyes closed. Tommy is surprised by this reaction, but it sends a thrill through him. _Go for it,_ Tommy thinks. So, he leans down and bites Jon’s bicep. When Jon groans in response, Tommy bites him again. 

“Oh, fuck, Tom," comes out of Jon’s mouth and Tommy thinks, _Oooohhhh, now I get it._

Tommy starts going to town, biting and scratching and pinching, _loving_ the feel of Jon's skin under his hands. Tommy has never felt so powerful, fueled by Jon’s responsiveness. He flips Jon over on his belly and starts to knead Jon’s muscles, like a massage, but with absolutely no mercy.

Tommy is digging his knuckles into Jon's lower back, giving all of his weight through his arms, and Jon's moans are ringing in Tommy's ears, even as they are muffled in the couch cushions. He licks up the length of Jon's spine tasting the saltiness of Jon's skin. Jon is so _edible_.

Tommy gets to the top of Jon's spine and noses behind his ear, "You drive me so crazy Jon." Jon shudders underneath him. Tommy wants to wreck him. He gets up off of Jon, grabs a wrist and pulls Jon towards the bedroom. He doesn’t wait for Jon to get up off the couch, so Jon ends up stumbling behind Tommy as he drags Jon down the hall. Once in the bedroom, Tommy stands in front of Jon and looks at him directly in the face. “You have to tell me if it’s too much.” Jon nods, eyes wide. “Say it Jon.”

“I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

“Good.” And with that, Tommy pulls off Jon’s shorts and shoves him back on the bed. “Get on your stomach.” Jon complies and Tommy climbs over him on all fours, knees on either side of Jon. He looks at the blank canvas of Jon’s back, and he has to take a second to gather himself. Tommy leans down and kisses the dip in Jon’s lower back, in between the two small dimples there. He starts small, nibbling his way around Jon’s ribs, feeling Jon shiver under him. Tommy presses his thumbs into the muscles around Jon’s shoulder blades while he sucks a bruise into the angle of Jon’s neck. He bites and gnaws and claws his way around Jon’s torso, following with soft kisses- the contrast between sharp and soft keeping Jon off-kilter.

“Oh my god, Tommy,” Jon moans, and Tommy replies by sweetly kissing his temple before sitting up and smacking his hand down on Jon’s ass. Tommy thinks back to that last time someone spanked him, when it seemed kind of weird, but in this moment it feels very, very necessary. Tommy watches as Jon’s skin prickles with goosebumps and he smiles to himself at Jon’s responsiveness. He grabs each cheek of Jon’s ass and digs his fingers in, pulling them apart. He smacks Jon’s ass again with more force, and the sound of his hand against Jon and Jon’s sharp inhale are _inspiring_.

Tommy shifts back getting in between Jon’s legs, pushing them apart and Jon moves willingly. Tommy licks up the inside of Jon’s thigh, biting at the crease under his ass. He noses behind Jon’s balls and breaths Jon in. He licks up and in between Jon’s cheeks and feels Jon respond underneath him. Tommy mouths at Jon, licking and biting his ass while he tightly grips the back of Jon’s thighs. Tommy doesn’t know what he’s doing, not really, but he gains confidence from Jon’s gasps and “ahs” and “ohmygods”.

He leans over to his nightstand and gets lube from the drawer. He slicks up a finger and leans down to Jon. “Are you ready?” 

“Oh, fuck, Tommy, please, anything,” Jon says into the pillows, his skin sweaty and gleaming.

Tommy runs his thumbs along his ass, circling around Jon's rim. Jon is squirming a little, putting effort into staying still for Tommy. Tommy slowly slides a finger into Jon, feeling Jon's body relax around him. He licks around his finger as he scratches hard up the back of Jon’s leg with his other hand. He’s moving his finger in and out of Jon, and scratching up and down his leg, and Jon is making nonsensical sounds that urge Tommy on. He adds another finger- it might be a little soon for it but Tommy isn’t about being polite right now, and besides, that’s what lube and spit are for. Tommy keeps licking around Jon’s hole and biting Jon’s ass while pressing his fingers against Jon’s prostate. 

“Fu- Tommy! Babe- jesus, oh, fuckgoddamnittommy, please- I need- oh!” Tommy’s ears are burning with the litany of words and sounds coming out of Jon’s beautiful mouth.

Tommy sits up, keeping his fingers in Jon, but giving him a good smack at the same time, right on the meat of Jon’s ass. He takes a second to assess his work. Jon is completely marked up- bruises, teeth marks, scratches, handprints, all red and purple and beautiful against his golden tanned skin. It honestly takes Tommy’s breath away how gorgeous Jon is like this. He pulls his fingers out of Jon, who actually sobs at the void Tommy leaves.

“It’s ok, babe. I’ve got you.” Tommy reassures Jon as he rolls on a condom. He sweeps a soothing hand up Jon’s sides and down his spine. He’s so hard but he has to take a breath to center himself. He’s a little overwhelmed by everything and needs a moment to get grounded. He decides to spend it softly kissing up Jon’s spine. He can’t help rubbing his cheek against Jon’s back and feel Jon breathe in and out under him. He adds a little more lube to Jon and himself and presses the head of his dick against Jon’s hole. “You ready babe? I’m going to fuck you now, okay?” 

Jon turns his head to look at Tommy over his shoulder and whispers, “Please, Tommy.” There are tear streaks down his face and his lips are red and Tommy can see an indent from where Jon has bitten his own bottom lip. Tommy inhales at the sight of him, at how lovely and ruined he is. Tommy feels weird and sexy and accomplished all at the same time.

He starts to press in and Jon is so warm and tight he has to breathe through it. He moves slowly- and it takes _all_ of his will power- moving in and out until Jon is pressing back against him and he is flush against Jon’s ass. Tommy can feel the heat coming off Jon’s skin and it practically seeps throughout Tommy’s whole body. He is leaning on both elbows and rests his forehead against Jon when he hears Jon quietly mouthing “Tommy Tommy Tommy” and it sends Tommy’s brain spiraling with arousal- he bites Jon’s shoulder, scraping his teeth, before he backs up, pulling Jon up by his hips so he’s on his knees and Tommy can reach around and get his hand on Jon’s cock. Tommy slides in and out of Jon as he squeezes the length of Jon. He fucks Jon steadily, keeping a firm grip on Jon’s hip with one hand while just as steadily jerking Jon off with the other. It takes some coordination, and Tommy is lowkey impressed with himself that he keeps a pretty good rhythm. Luckily, he can tell by how Jon’s breath hitches that he won’t have to maintain it for too long. 

Jon is on his elbows bracing against Tommy shoving into him and pulling back against his hip, moaning as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Tommy can feel Jon tensing around him as Jon inhales and shouts, “AAAHH!” as he spurts all over Tommy’s hand and the comforter before completely collapsing. Tommy follows him down and it only takes a few more thrusts before Tommy is following Jon off the cliff. He whites out as he scrabbles against the bed, gripping Jon’s body with all his strength.

They are laying there, in a mess of a pile, breathing heavily for a minute before Tommy rolls off Jon. He gets up to deal with the condom, but it takes so much effort that once he’s back from the bathroom he immediately flops back down on the bed. Jon rolls over and curls up against Tommy, who wraps his arms around him. Tommy strokes his hands over every inch of skin he can get to. 

Tommy asks softly, “Hey Jon, you alright?”

“Mmmphmm.” Jon picks his head up to look Tommy in the eye. He chuckles a little bit. “Yeah. I feel completely wrung out.” He sees the concern pass over Tommy’s face, and quickly adds, “But in like the absolute best way ever.” He drops his head back down on Tommy’s chest.

“Okay.” Tommy scratches Jon’s scalp and Jon practically purrs. He smiles and presses a kiss onto the crown of Jon’s head. “Okay.” They both drift off in a tangle of legs and arms.

++++

They are in the Crooked offices the next day, when Lovett spots a giant bruise on the back of Jon’s neck. “Jesus Christ, Jon! Did you go to Tommy’s sadistic kickboxing class? Didn’t we talk about this? Why do you insist on such aggressive fitness? Why don’t you just use your Peloton? Tommy. This is your fault isn’t it?”

Tommy blushes viciously.

Jon just grins. “I dunno, it was pretty fun.” He winks at Tommy who could not get any more red. “It was very cathartic. I learned a lot about myself.”

Tommy simply bites his lip and grins back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely post, but feel free to say hello on Tumblr: [ SelfRescuingPrincess ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/self-rescuing-princess)


End file.
